


Rookbender

by Rexfan1333



Category: Ben 10 Series
Genre: F/M, Genderbending, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 11:59:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6115759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rexfan1333/pseuds/Rexfan1333
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben and Rook go on a mission and Rook saves Ben and gets turned into a woman, as a woman Rook starts to develop feelings for a certain shapeshifting hero.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rookbender

**A/N: Well this is the first Fem Rook story on this site and it is a one shot.**

**Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

 

Rookbender

We come upon the town of Bellwood, we also see a young man with brown, green eyes, he wore a white/green jacket, brown cargo pants, green shoes, as well as a green/white wrist watch on his left wrist. The second was a tall alien man, he had blue fur/white fur, wore blue/black armor, this was Ben Tennyson and Rook Blonko, partners and best friends. They were after a boy with dark skin, had dark hair, and had on a red suit. This was Billy Billions, one of Ben's enemies which he didn't remember that well. As well as a blonde bomb shell who was dodging all of Rooks attacks. She was Mazuma, Billy's robot bodyguard.

"You're not going anywhere,...uhh..." Ben said as he transformed into Four Arms.

"It's Billy! Billy Billions you idiot!" Billy yelled in anger.

"Oh, I knew that." Ben/Four Arms said as he attacked his robot drones. Rook was busy trying to stop Mazuma, but she was too fast.

"You are under arrest!" Rook yelled as he did round house kick which she blocked.

"Too slow!" Mazuma yelled as she threw him back and he landed on his feet. Ben/Four Arms was having a hard time trying to get to Billy.

"You can't stop me!" Billy said with a grin. "I'm going to enjoy taking you out!"

"Yeah, like I've never herd that before!" Ben yelled as he punched another one of his drones, but what Ben didn't know was that Billy had a trick up his sleeve and created a gun. The gender laser. Billy took it out and aimed it at Ben.

"You're mine!" Billy said, but Rook noticed this and ran over to Ben.

"BEN!" Rook yelled as he jumped in front of Ben and was hit by the laser. Ben and Billy were shocked by what they saw.

"ROOK!" Ben yelled as he saw his friend and partner hit be a laser. Rook was unconscious and Ben changed into Diamondhead and hit Billy with his crystal projectiles and hit the gender laser and destroyed it. Billy was shocked as tried to leave but was caught by Diamondhead while carrying an unconscious Mazuma under his arms.

"You are under arrest." Ben/Diamondhead said glaring at the young evil genius. The Plumbers finally arrived to take the duo into custody, Ben, Max and the rest of the gang came up to Rook and they were shocked by what they just saw.

"Holy crap!" Ben said looking at Rook, Rook finally woke up and looked at everyone starring with wide eyes.

"What is wrong?" Rook asked confused by the stares, he noticed that his voice sounded high for some reason, did he have the flue or something? (Imagine Tara Strong doing her Bat girl voice for fem Rook)

"Uh Rook," Ben said as he got a mirror and gave it to Rook, Rook looked in the mirror and was stunned by what he saw, he was a female, he/she had long blue hair, a heart shaped face, he also looked down to see that she had curves and a really large bust that would make super models jealous.

"W-What has happened to me!?" Rook said shocked by what was going on.

"It must have been the laser that Ben told us about." Kevin said, "What was it called?"

"I think it was called the gender laser." Ben said, Ben walked up to Max. "Is their any way to reverse this?"

"I don't know Ben." Max said as he put a hand on his grandsons shoulder.

"Gwen?"

"I can't reverse this if I tried." Gwen said sadly.

"Maybe Azmuth can help!" Ben said.

(Plumber Base)

* * *

 

"I can not reverse this..." Azmuth said sadly.

"I thought you were the smartest being of all 2 galaxies?" Ben snapped.

"5 galaxies and I'm sorry Ben, but not even me can fix something like this." Azmuth said with his hands behind his back. He then teleported.

"B-But...Wait!" Ben was about to say something, but felt a hand on his shoulder to see it was Rook.

"It is okay, Ben." Rook said with a reassuring smile on her face. "I knew the consequences of being a Plumber. I will do what ever it takes to protect my partner and best friend."

Ben smiled at her, but it faded. "This is all my fault this happened to you, I'm sorry."

Rook did something that shocked Ben, she hugged him and being tall his face was smothered between her large chest. Ben was red as a tomato.

"U-Uh Rook!" Ben said embarrassed by the closeness. "Your boobs..."

"Oh sorry." Rook said as she let Ben go from her hug, Ben blushed by the sight of Rook, she was beautiful (She looked a bit like Rook Shar, but taller) and she had a body that made her look like a goddess to him.

'What is wrong with me? She's my partner and she was a guy! But man she is hot!' Ben thought getting redder. Rook noticed this.

"Is there something wrong Ben?" Rook asked confused.

"I-It's nothing." Ben said rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment, Rook giggled at this and started to feel something strange.

'Am I falling for Ben?' Rook thought to herself, she had known him when she was a male and became great friends and always worked together as a team. She knew him better than anyone (Her as well as Ben's cousin Gwen), could she possibly be falling for the shapeshifting hero.

"Lets get some chili fries!" Ben said, but he remembered that she didn't like them, "Sorry, I forgot..."

"It is okay." Rook said with a smile.

"How about we go to my place?" Ben said, "Maybe mom would make some of your favorite food or something."

"That sounds great!" Rook said happily.

(Ben's house)

* * *

 

Sandra was shocked by what she was seeing, "Is that Rook? What happened?"

"Y-Yeah...long story..." Ben said rubbing the back of his head. Sandra was a bit worried, but she decided to let it go.

"Well come in I made your favorite steamed tofu and wheat germ with algae!" Sandra said happily.

"Thank you, Ms. Tennyson!" Rook said happily as she walked in the house as Ben had a disgusted look on his face. Thank god he got some chili fries before he got here.

(Minutes later)

* * *

 

Rook and Sandra had finally finished eating and Ben went to his room to rest from all the craziness that happened. Rook wanted to talk to Sandra about her feelings.

"Mrs. Tennyson?" She asked.

"Yes, Rook?" Sandra answered. Rook blushed a little at what she was about to say.

"I am in love with your son." Rook said blushing. Sandra was shocked, but she smiled.

"That's great." Sandra said happily. Rook was surprised.

"I might have something that Ben will like." Sandra said with a wink which Rook didn't understand.

(In Ben's room)

* * *

 

Ben was playing Sumo Slammers Advanced on the Gamedude when he heard a knock on his door.

"Who is it?" Ben asked confused.

"It is me! May I come in?" Rook said behind the door. Ben paused the game.

"Come in!" Ben said as he laid down, the door opened to show a shocking sight that made Ben nose bleed like crazy. It was Rook and she was warring what was black lingerie.

"Do you like it?" Rook asked as she posed to she Ben everything. Ben was drooling at the sight of her body in the outfit.

"Uhhh..." Ben tried to speak but was too busy starring at her plump ass and tits.

"I take that as a yes." Rook said as she walked over to Ben and was on top of him.

"A-Are you sure we should do this?" Ben asked nervous. (As well as aroused by what was going on)

"I've fallen for you and want to be with you. Yes I am sure." Rook said as she kissed him deep, the two made out like animals, Ben cupped her breast which made Rook moaned through the kiss. Rook broke the kiss and gave Ben a good look at her amazing breasts, she finally let them fall out with Ben drooling at the incredible sight before him. Ben began to suck on the left breast while playing the right one which made Rook moan in pleasure.

"So good." Rook said as she felt her self get wet from Ben sucking her tit. Ben felt his penis get hard as well and wanted to get right to it. Rook felt him.

"I see someone is ready." She said as she got down to his crotch and began to unzip his pants which unleashed a large, thick, cock that surprised Rook. She was never that big when she was male. Ben really was full of surprises.

"So big." Rook said as she started to stroke it which caused Ben to moan. Rook began to lick the tip of his cock.

"Oh Rook...!" Ben moaned to the Revonnahgander as she began to suck his cock and began to bob up and down on it with vigor.

"HOLY CRAP!" Ben yelled feeling his limit coming. Rook kept going and felt his cum in her mouth.

"Mmmm!" Rook said as she swallowed every last drop of Ben's cum which shocked Ben. She noticed that Ben was still hard as a rock and she smiled.

"Now lets get started shall we?" Rook said with a smile on her face as she was now on top of Ben with her pussy over Ben's still hard cock waiting for her to plop down on it. She slowly lowered herself upon his cock and felt the most intense pleasure she had never felt in her life.

"Oh yes!" Rook yelled.

"Holy shit!" Ben moaned from the feeling of Rooks vaginal walls squeezing him. Rook started to bounce up and down on his cock like crazy, she loved the feeling of Ben's fan cock insider of her and didn't want it to end. Ben began to suck on her tits as she kept going.

"Yes! More Ben!" She yelled as she kept going and Ben kept sucking her beautiful big tits.

"It feels so good! Don't stop!" Rook yelled, Ben noticed that she used a contraction, but considered to tell once they have finished. Ben began to feel his limit coming as well.

"Rook, I'm cumming!" Ben warned the Revonnahgander.

"Cum inside! It is okay!" Rook said as she felt her limit coming as well.

"OH CRAP!" Ben yelled as he came inside of the former male alien, minutes later they lay together with Ben nuzzled against her large breasts.

"That was amazing, Ben." Rook said with a smile. "I guess being a female is not as bad as I thought."

"Yeah, so what will your name be now, Blonko sounds little to much like a guy's name and...you know." Ben said scratching the back of his head.

"Hmmm, Rook Blonka sounds nice." She said, Blonka then kissed Ben and he happily did back.

**The End**

* * *

 

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this one shot story, Rook is a pretty hard character to write so I hope I did okay with it.**

**See ya!**


End file.
